


Frozen Hearts: Prince Caspian

by SynchronicityRose



Series: Frozen Hearts Series [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arguing, Bonding, Brief Sensuality, Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Movie: Prince Caspian, Narnia, Some Humor, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Title may change if I think of a better one* </p><p>Things have changed between Peter and Cedric ever since they left Narnia after the fall of the White Witch and not for the better. New complications arise between the two as they try to help young Prince Caspian defeat his evil uncle. Tensions begin to rise and hidden emotions are revealed as the struggle to take back Narnia begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning To Narnia

Since the day they left Narnia it seemed things were just like how they used to be much to Cedric’s disappointment and frustration. He and Peter had been arguing off and on again just like before they went to Narnia much to Susan, Edmund and Lucy’s grief as well. Lucy didn’t quite understand it either: Here her brother and their family friend had gotten married and now look at them. 

Back to fighting like cats and dogs. 

Cedric had tried his hardest not to show that it bothered him, especially when he reunited with his mother again. Sometimes, she’d wake up and night hearing him sniffling and or crying occasionally but he just assured her he hadn’t been feeling well lately was all. Of course, he knew his mother well enough like the back of his hand that she didn’t buy his acting. 

Even his friendships with Susan, Edmund and Lucy were starting to change now that they were getting older and seeing new people…growing up really is quite difficult after all, Cedric realized. 

Peter seemed to like hanging out with his new friends, going out to pubs even now that he was eighteen. 

And there was on other thing Peter seemed to be doing frequently. Him and Cedric both. 

“Fight, fight, fight!” 

Sounds of punches and yells from the crowd and the ones whom were fighting echoed all around the subway station. Cedric could be seen being held by a rather larger male with his arms pinned behind his back and the other arm against his neck which he bit down harshly on the hand squeezing his neck area feeling quite satisfied hearing the guy yell in pain pushing Cedric away from him. 

Before one other guy tackled him to the cold floor, he could see a very unamused Susan and a frightened Lucy pushing their way through the crowds. Smiling sheepishly at them, he carried on trying to get two other guys holding Peter down. Edmund decided to join in as well it seemed ignoring Lucy completely when she told him to stay put. 

A rather loud, piercing whistle sounded and the police came rushing in to break up what was going on. The crowd and the ones fighting Peter, Edmund and Cedric scattered away. 

“Act your age!” One of the officers barked at them, shoving Peter and Cedric equally harsh. 

Sighing heavily, Peter picked up his suitcase ignoring when Cedric spared him a brief look as did the other. 

“What was it this time?” Susan asked in aggravation. 

“He bumped me,” Peter exclaimed trying to conceal his anger. 

“So that gave you the right to just hit him?” Lucy asked. 

“After he bumped me he wanted me to apologize and he started making advances on Cedric.” Peter was beginning to grow annoyed even though he knew deep down, it really was illogical to be so mad at something such as that. But, the part that annoyed him most was when the guy wouldn’t leave Cedric alone…starting to touch him even. 

“I was perfectly capable of handling those buffoons on my own you know.” Cedric muttered, still averting his gaze away from a now glaring Peter. “You don’t have to come to my aid for everything. I’m not a little damsel in distress.” 

Susan was equally annoyed as Cedric was. “Really, would that have been so hard? And you know Cedric can handle himself.” 

“I shouldn’t have to!” Peter snapped finally, ignoring the glare Cedric gave him. “Aren’t you tired of being treated like kids?”

“We ARE kids.” Edmund stated in a matter of fact tone, trying to hold back his laughter. 

“Well I wasn’t always!” Peter retorted back, his voice sounding like it was in despair. Now Cedric knew where this was going. “It’s already been a year, how long does he expect us to wait?” 

“I think it’s time to accept the fact we live here,” Susan said in a calm tone. “There’s no point pretending any different.” 

Lucy spotted a bit of blood from Cedric’s cut lip and took out one of her handkerchiefs. “Cedric, here take this you’re bleeding a little.” 

“Huh? Oh! Thanks Lu.” He took the handkerchief from her hand lightly dabbing at the spot on it, trying to ignore the slight pain he felt. “Damn asshole,” he muttered the last part so Lucy couldn’t hear it. “I swear when I see him again-.” 

“You will do nothing, Cedric.” Susan spoke in a tone that sounded scarily close to that of his mother making him roll his eyes. 

“Yes mom.” 

Just as she was about to snap at him, her eyes widened seeing a boy with glasses and noticed he was looking over right where they were seated. “Oh no,” Susan muttered with a hint of a groan in her voice, trying to hide herself. “Quick pretend you’re talking to me.” 

“We are talking to you.” Edmund reminded her. 

Cedric and Susan both were about to say they weren’t talking about their usual bickering when Lucy suddenly jumped from her seat. 

“Ouch!” She cried out. 

“Quiet, Lu.” Susan really didn’t want the boy to notice her right now and Lucy wasn’t helping the situation she was in. 

“Something pinched me.” Lucy complained, pointing at her seat accusingly. 

“Stop that!” Peter jumped up next, glaring at Edmund who glared back. 

“I’m not doing anything!” 

Cedric leapt to his feet next, staring at his seat with a shocked expression whereas Susan was looking at all of them with a dumbfounded expression like always. She was so practical. 

“Will all of you just,” Susan began with her logical sense only to feel a sudden rush of wind all around the underground subway. “What is that?!” 

A grin could be seen on Lucy’s face. “It feels like magic!” 

“Quick, everyone hold hands!” Susan ordered which Cedric reluctantly put his hand in hers and Lucy’s. 

Without any thought of it, Cedric latched his hand onto Peter’s afterwards while Peter tried reaching out for Edmund. 

“I’m not holding your hand.” Edmund growled out. 

“Will you just-.” Despite Edmund’s protest he seized his hand with his free one. They stood and watched as minute by minute their surroundings began to change and when the colors finally ceased did the five realize that they were once again back in Narnia. Cedric had to blink his eyes, trying to adjust to the brilliant light of the sun squinting them after they slowly stepped out of the cave they were in. Oh you could just feel the magic after stepping out of the cave! Although it was a spot of Narnia they weren’t familiar with, Cedric, Peter and Edmund exchanged big grins with each other while Susan and Lucy laughed running out onto the beach that awaited them. 

Cedric had pulled off his heavy school shoes, sprinting right off after them. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders the minute his feet ran across the surprisingly cool sandy shores. 

Lucy, not minding the fact she was wearing her school uniform waded right into the waters laughing as she splashed and ran away from her siblings and Cedric. 

Cedric could feel the warm lake water splash quite heavily on the back of his neck. Turning around to narrow his eyes at the offender, it revealed to be none other than Peter grinning cockily at him which Cedric grinned in return. 

“Oh. You’re so dead Pevensie.” 

Before he could do anything, Edmund jumped on Peter’s back sneaking up on him from behind winking playfully at Cedric. “I’ll save you from the ogre Ced! Just run!” 

“Hey what’d I say about me not being a damsel in distress?!” Cedric asked laughing. 

“Edmund get off me!” 

It really was just like old times when they were younger. Able to act as children for just a little while at least. The way Peter tackled Cedric into the water after getting Edmund off of him, laughing and rolling around even sharing a kiss here and there reminded Cedric so much of when they were in the Golden Age of Narnia. He felt like things were okay again with all of them. All they could do for now was just enjoy the peace and fun…while it lasted. 


	2. Things Have Changed

After the fun and surprisingly pleasant swim, the five of them headed off exploring the old and ancient ruins mixed with wildlife. Cedric and Lucy plucked some sweet green apples from one of the trees which for some reason he felt seemed rather odd looking, staring up at them with a curious expression before meeting up with Peter, Edmund and Susan again elsewhere in the ruins. Narnia’s beauty never failed to impress him if only their world was like that he always thought.

“I wonder who lived here.” Lucy pondered out loud stepping down from her platform to explore more of her surroundings.

Susan had almost tripped over something on the ground, tilting her head to the side as she examined a solid gold thing in her hand.

“I think we did.”

“Hey that’s from my chess set!” Edmund responded, rushing over to retrieve it feeling old memories start to come back once again examining the golden chess piece.

Susan blinked at him. “Which chess set?”

A bit of a grin crept up over his face still looking back down at it. “Well I didn’t have a chess set back in Finchley did I?”

The youngest Pevensie sibling continued exploring the area she was in, eyes full of wonder and awe. Cedric was over with Peter taking a look at some old carvings when a thoughtful frown crossed over Lucy’s face. Now it all was slowly starting to become clear to her. “It can’t be.” She whispered.

Cedric looked up from the carvings when he finally realized what she was talking about. Taking a slow look around, watching as Lucy gathered her older siblings in front of what used to be chairs did he figure it out.

“….It really is,” he murmured softly. This was the place where they had all fought together against the White Witch. Where the Pevensies became kings and queens of Narnia. Where he and Peter became married. "Cair Paravel.”

So this was it.

This was the place where so many fond memories took place? Where he and Peter realized how they had felt for each other. Where they made so many good friends it was rather sad to be perfectly honest. He had never forgotten of Cair Paravel or Narnia itself even when things looked bad back home but it was unrecognizable now. Nothing but ruin after ruin. It seemed as if they had been gone forever when it had only been but a year. A shudder began to crawl up Cedric’s spine, feeling goosebumps along his arms.

_Just how long have we really been gone?_

XXX

“Cedric? You’re still up?”

The young man was so lost in his thoughts, staring up at the night sky above them that he failed to hear Lucy walking towards him and sitting down beside him. Even though he was clearly tired there was still so many thoughts swirling around in his mind. Going back and forth between him and Peter, to how much Narnia had really changed and then back to him and Peter again and again. The others were still asleep of course making Cedric smile a little. It was just like old times.

Although she was still fairly young Lucy could be understanding for her age and wise even at times. She almost never missed a thing. “What happened between you and Peter? You got along so well here but back home it’s like…now you hate each other again.”

He flinched at the word ‘hate’.

“I don’t know Lu,” he spoke as honestly as he could. “I-I don’t know what’s going on between us anymore. It’s as if he has forgotten everything from the Golden Age…”

Lucy had begged to differ on that. She finally spoken up to Peter about it one day after school was over. She asked him why he was ignoring Cedric constantly and spending more time with his new friends instead.

_“But Peter!” Lucy called after him once, trying to catch up with him. “I think Cedric’s hurting right now. Don’t you want to date him like you did back in Narnia?”_

_Peter froze at her remark, turning around with a heavy sigh rubbing the back of his neck. “Lucy of course I do. I just….Wouldn’t people think it’d be odd seeing us together? Everyone thinks we’re only friends.”_

_“I didn’t know you were the type who cared what others thought.” She replied perhaps a little too harshly then what she intended seeing him stiffen a bit. “Isn’t this about you and Cedric only?”_

_Peter sighed heavily clearly seeing Lucy wasn’t going to stop hounding him with questions anytime soon. “Look Lu: I’ll court Cedric when the time comes…just wait a while alright? He’ll be fine you know how he is.”_

But it had been over a year and nothing had changed. A year of them fighting like they used to when they were young children. Lucy hated seeing people fight or upset, she had tried countless things to see if they would stop fighting but none of her ideas ever worked out.

“I’m sure he’s probably just confused.” She finally piped up after remembering their conversation. “You know how stubborn Peter is. I know he does love you Cedric or care about you at the least.”

A smile managed to creep up on his face hearing Lucy’s encouraging words. She always did find some ways to make him feel better no matter what mood he was in.

“You really think so?”

A smile of her own formed across her face as she nodded her head.

“I do think so.”

Feeling a tad bit better than earlier, Cedric thanked Lucy for cheering him up a bit and for the remainder of the night until they went to sleep they just talked about the good things to pass some of the time.

Perhaps that’s all Peter needed to do. Sort himself out.

And maybe Cedric himself.


	3. The Dream

It seemed like the days had just flown right on by for the Pevensie’s and Cedric. A dwarf named Trumpkin had been kidnapped by some Telmarine soldiers apparently but was rescued by Peter and the others luckily for him. They were in for a great shock when the dwarf explained that the Telmarine’s have been in Narnia since the day they had left.

The one whom had blown Susan’s horn was Prince Caspian-the one whom was originally the rightful heir to the throne he was around Peter’s age. A coup’de tat was put in place by his uncle Miraz and Caspian was attempting to gather up the remaining Narnian’s to fight against him to take back their home land. Trumpkin had finally agreed to show them where the other Narnian’s were so they could sort things out.

After some hours later they found themselves drifting along Glasswater in a boat. A bear had attempted to attack Lucy moments earlier but she didn’t get hurt thank Aslan.

Peter was becoming far too overconfident in Cedric’s opinion. He was beginning to act all high and mighty, arrogant in many ways. Control was a big thing with him now for whatever reason Cedric couldn’t comprehend. But, because they were both what Susan called ‘alpha males’ in some sense, they were getting worse with their arguing. Cedric had no idea what was going on with him.

“You’re both alpha males,” Susan exclaimed in a matter of fact tone. “You both constantly have to stare the other down for whatever reason…I think it’s perfectly natural behavior among men.”

Cedric snorted a little and gave a roll of his eyes turning over to face the girl next to him. “Oh and like you’re not an alpha female?” He said in a teasing tone ignoring the glare she gave him sighing heavily. “I just…I don’t know anymore, Susan. I-I still care about your brother don’t get me wrong and I do love him…”

“Just give him some time,” she said in a softer tone this time knowing how troubled her friend was. “Maybe you both should give each other some space. You know how stubborn Peter is after all.”

“I suppose you’re right.” He muttered, feeling exhaustion creep up on him.

Before he could ask her anymore Susan had rolled over to her side and fell asleep which didn’t take too long for Cedric to do as well.

XXX

_Later that same evening Cedric dreamt of a wonderful dream…or was it really all a just a dream?_

_The trees were moving and dancing as they had done so many years ago. The forest floor was covered in flower petals as the trees parted ways for him. For once, a smile could be seen on his face. A true, genuine smile. He felt so at ease and safe in this part of the woods yet he couldn’t figure out why at first. As the trees continued parting for him, the young man had to squint his eyes due to the bright shining light of the sun._

_When his vision had become clear finally, that was when he saw him._

_There._

_Standing atop of a rock was the Great Lion himself. Looking as proud and mighty as ever._

_Cedric cannot explain in just mere words how absolutely thrilled he was to see Aslan again. Tears of happiness and relief almost filled in his eyes as he ran up to the lion, gently wrapping his arms around his furry mane smiling into the fur. “Aslan! Y-You’re…You’re back. You’ve finally returned oh I knew you would.”_

_“It is good to see you again as well, young Cedric.” Aslan responded letting out a small chuckle once the other pulled away from him just a bit._

_“I…I mean no offense by asking you of this but where have you been? Why have you not come and helped us yet?”_

_“I’m afraid I cannot tell you that young one.” Aslan simply replied, looking at Cedric with his wise, gentle eyes._

_“Are you testing us? Is that it?”_

_Aslan lifted his head up and gave him a smile. “Life itself is a never ending test, my child. You should know that better than anyone else.”_

_A soft laugh sounded from Cedric knowing all too well what his answer would be._

XXX

The young man had awoken from his sleep hearing the sound of a twig snapping. Shooting straight up from his spot on the grass, his heart beating ever so slightly he glanced over to his right to see Lucy was the only one beside him whom had awoken to the sound. Looking back over at the others sleeping forms, Cedric raised a finger to his mouth signaling her to be quiet and motioned her to follow.

They soon found themselves hiding behind a large bush where a Minotaur could be seen just a few feet away from them.

“Bloody…not one of those things.” He cursed a rather fowl word under his breath still mindful of Lucy being with him. “Stay right here, Lu alright? I can handle this one.”

“Cedric maybe we should wait for Peter-.”

“I can handle things on my own without HIS help.”

Groaning in frustration, muttering something about boys being so thick headed she crouched as low as possible as the young man stepped out from his hiding spot with his sword raised. “Ready…steady…”

He was all but cut off when another man’s yell startled him.

The strange male before him soon started attacking Cedric with his own sword in which Cedric fought back just as hard. Their swords clinked and clashed against the other. Surprisingly, they were moving almost as if they were in sync with the other.

Sweat trickled down the side of his head followed by a bit of blood after receiving a minor cut on his forehead when Lucy’s pleading voice made the two stop.

“Stop it!”

Cedric and the other male were panting softly, both staring the other down as they cautiously lowered their weapons.

Peter and the others finally caught up just moments after hearing the fighting. Glaring heavily at the man whom they would soon learn was named Caspian, Peter tenderly placed his hand on the side of Cedric’s forehead where his cut was. “Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you too bad?”

“I’m fine…” Cedric muttered in a quiet tone, careful when removing Peter’s hand away from his forehead. “It’s only a scratch Peter. I’ll live.”

XXX

Prince Caspian really wasn’t quite whom they were expecting. He was young for one thing, just eighteen years old around Peter and Cedric’s age. He was clearly a Telmarine and it wasn’t just by his accent they figured that out.

Caspian’s gaze lingered over to Cedric. “I have heard of the Kings and Queens of Narnia…you must be lord Cedric correct?” A smirk forming across his face while they walked seeing a bit of a grin creep up on Cedric’s face.

“You’re correct. Peter and I were married…well the keyword is ‘were’ married. Not anymore.”

Oh he could just feel the former High King of Narnia glaring at him from behind his back but he tried to ignore it as much as possible. Reepicheep, the rather small, but fiercesome mouse could be seen perched on top of Cedric’s shoulder talking animatedly to the former Narnian Warrior. The two seemed to hit it off quite nicely which was ironic considering Cedric had such a petrifying fear of mice.

“Well isn’t this a surprise,” Edmund began in a teasing tone. “You’re not screaming like a little six year old girl and climbing up the highest perch possible…nor are you actually pissing in your pants!”

“E-Ed shut up!” Cedric snapped feeling his face and ears turn a bright red. “And that was ONE time okay once!”

“I don’t know. Didn’t you do that just a few days ago when you found a mouse in your closet?” Susan decided to chime in earning a few chuckles from some centaurs and other Narnian’s behind the group.

And this started with Edmund telling Caspian and some others beside him a whole list of embarrassing scenarios Cedric had gotten himself into while they were back home.

And did Cedric suddenly start to feel very…small at the moment.


	4. What Are We Anymore?

After the long journey they finally arrived at the How. Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy were up in front being the Kings and Queens after all while Cedric and Caspian were behind them. Ever since the little remark about him not being married to Peter, Peter had given Cedric the cold shoulder for a while anyway.

Centaurs were standing with their swords raised, welcoming their arrival.

“It may not be good, but it’s defensible.” Caspian exclaimed as the Pevensie’s and Cedric looked around.

“I think it’s brilliant.” Cedric responded, glancing up at the different weapons that lingered on the stone walls.

“Peter, Cedric you may want to look at this.” Susan called over to them. Immediately they headed over where the others were.

On the walls were carvings of them. Carvings of when they first traveled to Narnia and before when they were sent back. Seeing them it felt like it was only yesterday as Cedric gazed at them in awe.

“It’s us…” Susan said. Cedric tenderly touched one of the carvings. There was one in particular he tried looking away from but couldn’t no matter how hard he had. It was a carving of him and Peter on the day of their wedding. Mr. Tumnus was standing beside Peter while Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were standing opposite beside Cedric.

“What is this place?” Lucy had asked, finally snapping him out of his thoughts.

“You really don’t know?” Caspian spoke in a questioning tone.

“Well it’s been what, 1300 years since we were last here.” Cedric answered noticing a smirk form across Caspian’s face.

They soon found themselves in another part of the How. A darkened room with torches lit all around them casting eerie shadows along the walls. Cedric was surprised when he realized the How was underground. There in the middle, was the cracked, stone table in which Aslan sacrificed himself on for Edmund’s sake.

He didn’t know why but for some reason he had begun to feel…emotional. Sorrow for the pain Aslan must’ve endured from the White Witch. And anger. Anger at the fact she practically mauled and humiliated him.

“He must know what he’s doing.” A voice broke Cedric’s thoughts as he glanced over to see Lucy, staring up at a carved painting of the Great Lion himself above the stone table. As if he was still there watching over them.

The young Pevensie sibling held onto Cedric’s hand in her own, feeling tears form in her eyes. Cedric swallowed a lump in his throat as did Peter, Edmund and Susan. Now was not the time for tears, he reminded himself remembering his dream.

“I think it’s up to us now…” Peter exclaimed softly, slipping his own hand into Cedric’s free one.

This time, Cedric didn’t pull away as they all gazed up at the carving on the wall hoping for some kind of answer or understanding.

XXX

A Telmarine soldier had been spotted in the forest much to everyone’s distress. This was most definitely a reason to be concerned, for how could the Telmarine soldiers make it across the river so quick? A discussion process was soon put into place. They had to figure out something.

"It's only a matter of time," Peter said, his voice carried all around the room so everyone could hear him. Cedric could be seen standing beside Susan and Caspian. "Miraz's men and armies are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, your Majesty?" one of the centaurs asked.

"We need to get ready for it..."

“To start planning for..."         

Peter and Caspian spoke at the same time resulting in them glaring each other down. A heavy sigh sounded from Cedric though it amused him in a slight way all the same. Seeing as both were so used to having such a high profile figure he knew things weren’t going to go smoothly for them.

Peter stared in a disapproving way at Caspian. “Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us.”

Caspian shook his head. "Crazy. No one has taken that castle."

"There's always a first time," Peter stated, overconfident as he always was.

“At least we’d give them an element of surprise. They wouldn’t know what was coming.” Cedric chimed in trying to ignore the smile Peter had given him.

"But we have the advantage here!" insisted Caspian.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan piped up.

She averted her gaze when Peter shot her a rather filthy look which made Cedric clench his jaw trying not to say something that would start another fight between them. Now wasn’t the appropriate time.

"Look," Peter was beginning to sound frustrated, "I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb.”

“Yes,” Edmund agreed. “And, if the Telmarine’s are smart they’d wait and starve us all out.”

"We could collect nuts," a squirrel suggested unhelpfully.

"Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep responded sarcastically, "Shut up." He turned his attention on Peter. "I think you know where I stand, sire." He said, giving a bow.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter asked, feeling satisfied he was starting to get some agreement at the least.

The centaur looked hesitant, but he nodded. "Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Everyone turned their attention over to Lucy whom was sitting on the stone table where Aslan sacrificed his life. There a look of uncertainity could be seen on her face.

“Sorry?”

"You're all acting like there's only two options." Cedric was impressed with how wise Lucy sounded beyond her years. She really had grown up…maybe more than the older ones have had. "Dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've been listening..."

"No, you're not listening," Lucy’s voiced raised higher though it grew lethally quiet. “Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter.”

Now that had clearly hit a blow to his pride. His eyes were blazed, jaw clenched firmly. Lucy watched him carefully as the High King rose himself up.

“Lucy’s right.”

Peter turned sharply around, surprised to hear that it had been Cedric whom was unusually quiet throughout the whole thing. The older Pevensie narrowed his eyes and arched his brow. “I beg your pardon?”

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you as of late,” Cedric began trying to remain as calm as possible. You’re not the one who’d taken the White Witch down have you really forgotten? There’s no use pretending we all know. I would watch your tone next time.”

Peter took a few, intimidating steps closer but Cedric had not moved from his spot once. He wasn’t going to let anyone intimidate him this time.

“I think we’ve waited for Aslan long enough.”

That promptly ended their conversation as Peter stormed out of the room. Cedric let out what sounded like a scoff trying to control his temper not wanting to say something he know he’d regret saying later.

 

XXX

“Gods he’s been such an..an....”

“Egotistical ogre?” Edmund piped up.

“Yes, thank you Edmund.”

The middle Pevensie sibling blinked unsure whether or not he was being sarcastic or not at the moment but took it as a compliment either way. It kind of pleased him in some ways that Cedric and him seemed to become friendlier towards one another then he was with Peter at the moment.

“Are you doing any better?”

Caspian’s calm, soothing tone caused Cedric to lift his head up grinning at the little narrow of his eyes Cedric had given him.

“I will be eventually. But I swear if that idiot were to say anything against Aslan the two of us would most likely have gotten into a fight by now and I don’t mean we’d simply be arguing either. If you all excuse me now, I think I’m going out for a little fresh air…need to clear my head.”

And with that, Cedric exited the How while letting out a slew of curse words directed at Peter.

“He really wasn’t kidding either you know. About getting into a duel with Peter.” Caspian turned around to find Edmund beside him now, a faint smirk forming on the young king’s face glancing up at the elder male. “They did that once some days after they became a married couple. Peter said something that really ticked Cedric off and they ended up having a massive duel that went on for hours.”

“Him? Lord Cedric, going after the High King Peter?” Caspian was baffled by what he was hearing, looking back over at the How entrance that Cedric just departed from. “You’re joking right?” Edmund laughed at his reaction, slapping a hand on his shoulder as they walked.

“Not at all. Boy was everything a mess by the time they were done…Aslan gave them both a fairly good scolding (gentle of course but still a firm scolding). About how they needed to be united as one or something along those lines.”

XXX

Some hours had passed and Cedric finally returned back to the How. Dinner had been ready by then as he thanked a Minotaur for crafting him a new sword to use.

He was wondering. Thinking just what had happened really between him and Peter? They weren’t exactly close from the beginning, but they didn’t fight nearly as much even back then as they were now.

“Lord Cedric?”

Startled, the young man whipped his head around thinking it was Peter getting ready to apologize finally now that he had cooled down some only to see that it was Caspian himself. His shoulders relaxed themselves.

“Oh…hey Caspian. What is it you want?”

Once the other had joined him he admitted he was concerned when Cedric hadn’t shown up for dinner. The two males sat in an uncomfortable silence for some moments before Caspian broke the silence. “Tell me: How comfortable are you with King Peter’s strategy really?” He whispered in a low tone seeing as Peter wasn’t far from them, strategizing with a centaur and another Minotaur.

“I…I’m not sure. There’s so much at stake here, anything could go wrong. You never know with missions such as this.” Cedric stated honestly, feeling his stomach churn at the thought of something happening to anyone of them tonight.

Caspian nodded in understanding. “I feel the same as you do. There will be many guards especially tonight, my uncle is not a foolish man.”

Cedric gave a nod as well in return. He didn’t know much about Miraz but just from how Caspian talked about him he knew right away they were dealing with someone perhaps worse than the White Witch which he didn’t think was possible.

They talked for some time after that.

Cedric gave a little bit about his backstory while Caspian had done the same in return. From his spot at the table, Peter couldn’t help glance over seeing Cedric talk and even laugh a little as he held a rather good with conversation with Caspian making his heart ache.

_I used to be the one who made him laugh and smile like that…._

_Had things truly changed that much?_

_….What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scratches head* It seems my chapter title ideas are...running low at the moment ^^; Any who! 
> 
> I hope this story is going at a decent pace compared to my first one, looking back on it I realized I did rush on a few things for LWW so I tried to slow it down for my version of Prince Caspian. Also I should note that most of my Narnia fics will be movie-verse settings. While I've really been enjoying the books in this case I think I like the movies a tad bit more. 
> 
> Happy readings!


	5. Attack On The Castle

Darkness engulfed Cedric as he, Peter, Caspian, Susan and Edmund flew high above Miraz’s castle being carried by Gryphon’s. It was rather frightening at first for Cedric since he had a mild fear of heights but he figured there are much more terrifying things in the world than that. Edmund was flying on ahead where he’d be the look out, keeping his flashlight tucked securely in his satchel that he carried with him.

They waited and waited for what seemed like hours before Edmund finally gave the signal after he landed on one of the towers.

Everything was going fairly smooth so far but like all their other adventures, Cedric knew not to let his guard down. Noticing some more Telmarine guards on watch he managed to knock one of them out with a good kick with his legs. Caspian and the dwarf Trumpkin dropped down shortly after Cedric, who sighed with relief.

His legs shaking just a bit when he finally landed on solid ground.

“Oh thank Aslan we’re back on ground level.” He muttered to himself, but straightened up remembering why they were here.

He followed Caspian down by the rope in which Peter and Susan followed suit when Caspian finally made it to the window tapping on it gently. When it opened, they slowly crept inside keeping a watchful eye of any soldiers that may still be lurking about. Cedric holding a crossbow he had stolen from one of the unconscious guards holding it up carefully after getting helpful tips from Susan how to use one of them.

“Professor?” Caspian whispers in a quiet tone. The old man was nowhere in sight. The study was an absolute mess making him feel even angrier at what Miraz could’ve possibly done to his old friend and teacher.

There though, sitting on the table where Professor Cornelius’s glasses which Caspian picked up tenderly in his hands.

“I have to find him.”

“There’s no time for that. You need to get that gate open.” Peter warned him. Cedric had to admit Peter was right on that but they couldn’t just leave the poor fellow behind they had to do something.

“You wouldn’t even be here without him. And neither would I.” Caspian explained, looking back down at the glasses in which Cedric and Susan frowned thoughtfully. This was certainly a tough one. What would be the right thing to do?

“You and I can deal with Miraz.” Susan finally spoke up, looking over at her brother taking Caspian’s side as did Cedric.

“I’m sorry, Peter but I’m going with Caspian to look for his professor.” Cedric exclaimed in a quiet tone.

“And we can still get to the gate on time.” Caspian reassured Peter.

The older Pevensie sibling pursed his lips, but, when he saw how determined Cedric had looked in helping Caspian as well as his sister did he finally nod in agreement. “Very well. But please…Cedric don’t do anything stupid? And Caspian, keep an eye out for him. Make sure he stays out of trouble.” He muttered softly.

A small, faint smile of approval crossed over Cedric’s face hearing Peter say that. Now THAT was the Peter he remembered and knew. The one who cared more about his comrades and loved ones then being an ‘Egotistical ogre’.

So with that they ran off in their separate directions.

Caspian and Cedric dashed through the castle corridors blending in with the shadows. The older of the two explained that he knew exactly where Cornelius would be kept knowing Miraz all too well after all. The elderly man was laying on his back with hand cuffs secured around his wrists. He shook his professor gently, waking him with ease.

“Five more minutes?” Caspian said in a joking manner.

“What are you doing here?” The professor asked in a shocked whisper, sitting himself up with Cedric’s help making his eyes widened the minute he saw him. “And you: Young man…you’re Lord Cedric are you not? King Peter’s beloved?”

A small chuckle sounded from the other male whom smiled sheepishly at him. “Well we were married at some point but yes. It’s very nice to meet you but there’s no time for talk we have to get out of here and fast.”

“You must get out of here before Miraz knows you’re here.” Cornelius warned as they carefully undid the handcuffs around his wrists.

“He’s going to learn soon enough. We’re giving him your cell.” Caspian tells him handing the man his glasses. Cedric picks up his crossbow once again, peeking out of the cell door looking at both ends of the hallway before giving them the okay that it was safe to get out. Before they could fully leave however the professor grabs Caspian and slams him up against the bars of his cell.

"Don't underestimate your uncle as you father did." Professor warns him.

“What are you talking about?” Caspian’s eyes are wide, not understanding what is being told and Cedric is more lost and confused than usual.

“I’m sorry.” Is all the professor manages to say before Caspian races upstairs like a madman. Cedric gives the professor a raised eyebrow, not sure what the hell was even going on before racing off after the young prince calling out after him to wait up.

“Caspian! Caspian wait the hell up damn it! Where’s the fire?!” He calls out, ducking and dodging guards as he’s trying to keep up with Caspian. It didn’t take too long before he looked in room after room finding the one Miraz and his wife were sleeping in. Caspian raising his sword dangerously close to his uncle’s throat. The man glowered at him in which he returned the glare back at him.

"You know some families would consider this inappropriate behavior." Miraz comments, seemingly calm in the situation.

"That doesn't seemed to have stopped you!" Caspian shouted at him.

"But you are not like me, are you? It's sad. The first time you show any back bone and it's such a waste."

“Hey…Caspian take it easy.” Cedric tried to reason with him. Flinching as the sword drew dangerously close to his uncle’s neck.

"Put the sword down Caspian. I don't want to do this." His aunt, Prunaprismia had taken a crossbow of her own pointing it at her nephew. Cedric immediately put his hand on his own bow’s trigger, getting ready to defend the prince at all costs standing side by side. She then glanced over at Cedric. It’s not as if Prunaprismia wanted to harm her nephew, but, if it meant defending her husband…

"We don't want you to either." The older Pevensie siblings barged right in. Peter had drawn his sword, standing beside Cedric as Susan did as well. Prunaprismia took notice and pointed her weapon at Susan.

"This used to be a private room." Miraz said in a clearly annoyed tone. Cedric snorted, still making sure he had Miraz as his target while keeping a watchful eye of the woman.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be at the gate house!" Peter looked panicked. For once there was fear in his eyes and face. His pride was no more…not after how he treated Cedric as of late and so many others.

"No! Tonight for once, I want the truth. Did you kill my father?" Caspian pushed his uncle up against the window, drawing out his second blade this time making sure it touched Miraz’s throat.

“Now we get it.” Miraz says, impressed that Caspian seemed to have figured it all out so fast.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." Prunaprismia responds, her face looks mortified at the thought of him murdering another human being, lowering her crossbow.

"That was more or less true." Miraz isn’t denying any of the accusations, acting almost prideful about it.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan tries to reason with him but even Caspian is ignoring her, eyes still glaring Miraz down.

 

“I don’t think it will either, Susan but maybe he needs to hear the truth.” Cedric exclaimed, surprised at how calm he sounded about everything. His crossbow now pointed at Miraz. “Come on now Miraz: Tell him. There’s no use hiding it from him. We know what you’ve done and you’re not getting away with it.”

"We Telmarines would have nothing if we had not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone." Miraz was trying to justify the action of murdering his own brother and sister in law. It did nothing but turn their stomachs with disgust and hatred. Even Prunaprismia looked disgusted, not believing this was the man she fell in love with.

“How could you?” Prunaprismia asks, her voice filled with hurt and confusion but she kept her crossbow pointed at Caspian.

"For the same reason you would pull the trigger. For our son!" Miraz purposely steps closer to the point Caspian’s sword is touching his neck about ready to dig into the flesh. Caspian moved backwards, stepping aside dropping one of his other swords.

“Stop!” Prunaprismia cries out. She’s ordering her husband not to do anything but her aim is still directed at Caspian in which Cedric points his own crossbow right back at her.

"Stay right there!" Susan orders Miraz as well, getting ready to fire her own bow if needed. Cedric moves even closer to Caspian, eyes blazing with anger and hatred. How could anyone be twisted enough to murder their own brother in cold blood? Just for the sake of achieving high power?

"You need to make a choice dear. Do you want our child to be King?” Cedric puts his index finger instantly on the trigger, clenching his jaw. One shot. Just one shot right at the heart and this will all be over…"Or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless?" Miraz continued. He flinched at those words, looking over at Peter then back at Caspian. What should he do? His mind was in an inner turmoil. Cedric wasn’t a murderer nor was Caspian. But, for some reason, Cedric wanted nothing more than to see Miraz suffer for all he had done.

“No!” Prunaprismia screams in agony but without realizing it, she accidentally hit Caspian just a mere inches away from his shoulder. Miraz manages to run to the other end opening the door escaping amidst of all the commotion ducking and dodging Susan and Cedric’s bows. The older male cursed out loud, about to go after him when Susan grabs him harshly by the wrist.

“Cedric it’s too late forget about him for now! We have to get out of here and fast!” They immediately run out of the room and out into the courtyard.

“Now Ed now! Signal the troops!” Peter called out but his brother was having a struggle against a Telmarine soldier trying to get his flashlight back.

“I’m a bit busy Pete!”

They continued following after him and when they finally managed to catch up he was attempting to open the gates. "Peter it's too late! We have to call it off while we still can!" Susan called out to him but he just wouldn’t listen making Cedric stare at him in disbelief. Just what was he thinking?!

“No I can still do this! Help me!” With a look of uncertainty, Caspian and Susan both tried helping him turn the wheel. Cedric was keeping watch in case any Telmarine guards attempted to stop them. Then, before he knew it other Narnia’s rushed into the courtyard rushing on by him in nothing but a blur. Stunned at what he was seeing he eventually snapped out of it fighting side by side along with Caspian. They moved in perfect sync with the other, perhaps better then when him and Peter fought by each other’s side. Cedric was mesmerized by Caspian’s style, feeling a sudden rush of energy. Remembering he had a dagger, he took it out of his pocket and threw it at a Telmarine that was charging at him pleased to see it hit him right in the forehead.

There, behind Caspian was Miraz overlooking everything on top of a balcony. Just seeing him made Cedric see red. A Minotaur could be seen on the ledge holding on for as long as he possibly could. But, the poor creature was unable to defend himself when Miraz gave a roll of his eyes striking him in the shoulder with a bow and arrow. The Minotaur let out a bone chilling cry of pain before finally collapsing, crashing onto the castle grounds before them. Blood pooling around him.

"Fall back! We need to retreat! Now!" Peter yelled out, calling out every Narnian he could. Cedric was more than pleased to see him finally coming to his senses as they all attempted to rush for the gates. Cedric makes sure to give Miraz the filthiest look you can imagine before running off with the others.

"Peter! The bridge!" Reepicheep yelled as the draw bridge began to lift up. With a burst of speed, Peter’s mare manages to successfully get across the bridge rejoining with the others. Luckily for Cedric, a large tiger roars at him signaling the young man to climb upon his back which he doesn’t hesitate to do holding onto the animal for dear life. They rode out of the courtyard and over the drawbridge but stopped on the other side of it looking back at Peter and the gate.

The look on Glenstorm’s face is heart breaking…his sons were still inside. Being slaughtered.

After the group re unites, Cedric climbs off the tiger not before thanking the animal for helping him trying to block out the other Narnian’s whom were still trapped behind the now closed gates. Glenstorm looks most grief stricken seeing his own sons get ambushed. Wishing he could be there to help them.

The tiger standing beside Cedric looks up at him, letting out what sounds like a growl of concern before he smiles faintly down at the animal patting it softly on the head. “Thank you, my friend.” He whispered.

 


	6. Aftermath

Their arrival the next day was not a triumphant one by any means. No one had uttered one word. Dark, heavy circles could be seen under Cedric’s eyes as he lagged behind the others a bit stumbling around now and then. Right now, the one thing he wished the most was to have a nice warm cup of soothing mint tea and sitting in front of a cozy fire place. 

Lucy could be seen coming out of the How entrance along with the others who stayed behind. The fortunate ones. 

“What happened?” She asked, voice laced with concern and worry. She noticed how small the group looked compared to before. 

“Ask him.” Peter seethed, glaring over at Caspian. 

“Me? You could have called it off. There was still time!” Caspian retorted back. He didn’t want his own guilt to be heard for all the other Narnian’s to hear; it would’ve been too much. 

"No there wasn't thanks to you! If you had kept to the plan those soldiers might be alive right now!" Peter yelled at him. 

"And if we had stayed here like I had suggested they definitely would be!"

"You called us remember?"

"My first mistake."

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter thought his comment had ended the conversation then but he was clearly wrong on that. Feeling nothing but anger towards the young king, Caspian shouted at him. 

“Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead that Miraz does." Caspian made an attempt to walk away but Peter just wouldn’t stop. "You, him, your father; Narnia is better off without the lot of you!" 

“Peter that’s enough!” Cedric tried to reason but Peter decided to take it out on him to. 

“And you: Who do you think you are?” He hissed quietly, advancing towards Cedric who refused to back down. They were face to face now. “Where do you get off defending this…this invader? It’s his fault Narnia has changed! He’s just like all the other Telmarines!” 

“Caspian isn’t like that,” Cedric was trying to keep himself calm but Peter was really getting to him. Who was he to blame Caspian for his father’s wrong doings? “I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately but you’ve been acting like such a prat and we’re all tired of it!” 

“Stop it!” 

Edmund’s voice snapped them out of their argument when Peter, Caspian and Cedric looked over to see him lowering an injured Trumpkin on the ground. Lucy pushed through the other boys, rushing to her new found friend’s aid kneeling beside him. Taking out her Cordial, she poured the red liquid down his throat and was relieved to see he was coming to his senses. 

“Thank you…my dear little friend.” 

XXX

After his fight with Peter, Cedric had wandered off to find Caspian once he had calmed down enough. He found him staring at the mural of the kings and queens on the wall. Exhausted was the definition he could come up with for how he looked. Who could blame him? Cedric would’ve felt the same way if he found out his uncle murdered his parent’s. Anyone would. Finding his voice somehow, he managed to speak up. “How’re you feeling?” 

“I’m alright.” Caspian replied shortly. Cedric wasn’t a stupid guy though he knew how he was really feeling. Taking a few slow steps, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and rested his head on the shoulder blade. Something he used to do with Peter when he was upset. 

“I’m sorry about Peter,” he muttered. “He didn’t mean what he said. He’s just…frustrated lately. Peter’s been blaming himself for what happened to Narnia, he’s a little lost right now I think. I’m not even sure he believes in Aslan anymore.” He muttered the last part quietly, trying to understand and figure Peter out but he wasn’t sure he knew anymore. 

“I don’t deserve to have the crown…he’s right.” Caspian spoke finally, placing his own hand on Cedric’s. Tears brimmed in the back of his eyes. What if Peter was right? What if he really was like his father? 

Cedric shook his head. “I know you don’t believe that. You’re going to make a great king I know it when this is all over.” A small smile crossed over Caspian’s face hearing those words, leaning down to kiss Cedric on the corner of his mouth. Realizing what he had just done, he pulled away in shock at what he had done. The two stared at each other for a moment. Then Caspian had kissed him yet again this time fully on the lips. Cedric was stunned at first, unsure of how to think or feel when he slowly began to kiss him back. 

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now boy? Your Kings and Queens have failed us. Your army is half dead and those that aren't will be soon enough." The two broke apart in complete shock, seeing the other dwarf Nikabrik at the end of the tunnel. A mischievous look held in his eyes. Oh Cedric remembered the little bastard alright. He served right alongside the White Witch, already preparing his sword if it was needed standing beside Caspian. 

"What do you want? Congratulations?" Caspian had asked. Voice full of irritation. 

"You want your uncle's blood? So do us. You want his throne? We can get it for you." Nikabrik purposed. He didn’t like this. Not one bit. There was a look in Nikabrik’s eyes he just…that just made his stomach churn. 

“Don’t listen to him, Caspian. This guy worked for Jadis herself. He was one of the dwarfs who kidnapped Edmund and gave us all nothing but grief.” 

But the look on Caspian’s face worried him as well. Did he actually believe his lies? 

“Caspian you shouldn’t…” He trailed off when the other followed the dwarf to where the broken stone table laid. Cedric made an attempt to grab onto his hand or something but Caspian brushed him off. 

"You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for over a hundred years." Cedric didn’t want to believe it but he knew what he was referring to. His heart was thumping so hard against his chest he was surprised that it didn’t jump right out. Caspian and Cedric drew their swords however the minute another figure entered the room. Covered in a black cloak. You could only see its fangs. 

"I am hunger. I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me...your enemies!" Just as Cedric had feared, the creature turned out to be a werewolf standing on its hind legs. Eyes glowing a crimson red…lusting for blood. 

"What you hate so will we. Nobody hates better than us." From the opposite side a Hag approached them, making Cedric jump away from her in fright when she grinned up at him already knowing whom he was. 

"And you can... guarantee Miraz's death?" Caspian inquired.

"And more. Let the circle be drawn." The Hag commands. This was bad, very, very bad Cedric thinks growling in frustration as Nikabrik holds onto his wrist in a startlingly tight grasp. With just one slice of his dagger, he cuts Cedric’s hand ignoring the pained gasp from the other boy’s lips. His blood was especially much needed, due to being a protector of sorts to the kings and queens. The Hag could be heard circling round and round. Chanting a strange spell while the werewolf held Caspian in place, after she cut his hand next drawing an ominous circle. Moments passed and the White Witch herself finally appeared encased in an ice like glass. 

"Wait this isn't what I wanted." The Prince panicked. Nikabrik finally released Cedric after the deed was done, which he was thankful for despite feeling a stinging pain in his hand. Dear Aslan what were they going to do now? 

XXX

By the time Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy arrived it was all so unreal to them just as how Cedric and Caspian felt about it. The White Witch was glaring maliciously at them all, more so at Edmund whose face was a ghostly white though he was trying to keep his composure. The cut on Cedric’s hand was slowly starting to dissolve but the pain was still present. 

The werewolf was attacking Edmund when Cedric tried to defend him, he was scratched across the left side of his face causing him to cry out but despite the fact he was hurting he was still fighting somehow managing to cut the beast down. 

The Hag had been killed effortlessly by Peter and now he rushed over towards Caspian. “Get away from him!” 

The Witch moved back, her gaze now focused on Peter almost smirking at the blazing anger in his eyes. 

“Peter dear. I’ve missed you.” 

Peter stood there completely unmoved. After Edmund and Cedric managed to take down the werewolf, the older of the two wanted to shout at Peter to ignore her. To not listen to anything she had to say. 

“Come, just one drop. You know you can’t do this alone.” 

Her hand had stuck itself through the ice. 

What was Peter thinking? He wasn’t really thinking of…of falling into her temptation was he? No. Not even Peter was that foolish. He wouldn’t, Cedric told himself over and over again. “Peter enough! Snap out of it, you know what kind of person she is don’t fall for it!” He begged and pleaded but it was as if Peter’s words were deaf to Cedric’s ears. 

Just as he lowered his sword however, the White Witch threw her head back as another sword stabbed her through the stomach. The ice cracked, shattered and then finally burst. Peter and Caspian both covered their heads trying to conceal themselves from the fallen ice. 

There Edmund stood panting softly, sheathing his sword. 

“I know. You had it sorted.” 

While he walked off, Peter focused his attention back over to Cedric making sure he was alright. “Cedric are you-?” 

“Just what was that about, Peter?” Cedric began, not believing what he had just witnessed. “You…of all people.” 

“Cedric please just listen to me.” 

The other male backed away from him, glaring in a disapproving manner before taking a few, calming breaths not feeling up to arguing with him and walked off in the opposite direction thanking Lucy softly when she handed him a cloth to lightly dab at his wounds. Caspian found him in the How entrance hallway, leaning against the wall placing a careful hand on the cloth helping him wipe off the blood on his face. 

Cedric muttered a thanks, allowing him to clean the blood off. 

“It’s all too much sometimes isn’t it?” Cedric finally spoke, smiling bitterly. “I know the feeling.” 

“I never did apologize for what I had done earlier. I should not have done…what I had done. You and King Peter are still, well.” Caspian trailed off, averting his gaze from Cedric momentarily. 

“Me and Peter?” Cedric blinked slowly. They had been together, once but now…now neither of them were sure. His gaze then drifted to the floor beneath them. “We’re just friends now…nothing more.” 

Caspian frowned at him. “But you have feelings for him do you not?” 

“We’ve both changed. Peter seems to have gone his own way and I’ve gone mine…I noticed when we returned home after the first Narnian war ended. I guess we always were meant to be nothing more than acquaintances.” 

Caspian leaned in, removing the cloth from the left side of Cedric’s scratched face and kissed him. Deeper this time. Putting a hand behind his neck holding him against him. 

“I don’t believe it.” 

The two broke apart almost instantly at the sound of Peter’s voice, seeing him standing behind them. Face mortified at what he was witnessing. He had almost freed the White Witch, nearly betraying them and now here was Cedric. 

“So you’ve chosen him? So much for me trusting you.” 

Before either of them could stop him, Peter was already storming off in a huff before Cedric could even explain himself looking back over at Caspian with a frown on his face. 

“That is exactly what I was afraid would happen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really off and on about the whole Peter/Cedric/Caspian thing that was starting to go on in this chapter ^^; Now normally love triangles aren't my thing but is it really a love triangle? I have no clue any who. I've also been working on a Dawn Treader sequel so be on the look out for that :3 'Till next chapter!


	7. Chapter Seven *Couldn't Think of A Title*

Cedric was filled with guilt by the time he awoke the next morning. When had things gotten so complicated? How did they? He always thought him and Peter had a ‘special’ relationship as Susan often called it but where was that ‘special’ something they used to have? His body was still aching after the battle just last night. The scars on his face from the werewolf were still there but the pain had calmed down some. 

“Young Cedric? Have you awakened yet?” 

Turning himself over after he gathered his armor to put on, there he saw Professor Cornelius standing at his door entrance. A small smile crept over the younger male’s face after he properly dressed himself. Having never known a grandfather since he was young, Cedric had started seeing the elderly man as one. It was a nice feeling to have really. 

“Oh. Good morning sir, I was just getting up yes. …You haven’t seen Caspian around have you?” 

“No I’m afraid I haven’t. I thought he might be with you. Would you care to join me in search of him?” With a nod, Cedric quietly followed the man out of his room. He had passed Peter and Edmund in the hall while they walked which he quickly turned away from him when Edmund spotted him first. There was not a look of anger on his face but a look of concern more so then anger. They had no knowledge as to where Caspian could possibly be hiding looking all over until they finally managed to find his wear a bouts. He was seen sitting on top of a ledge outside the How, legs dangling limply on the edge. Just staring out into nothing. Cedric placed himself beside the other male while Cornelius joined him on the other side. 

"Why did you never tell me about my father?" Caspian finally broke the silence. 

"My mother was a black dwarf from the northern mountains." Cornelius began. Caspian looked at him a look of bewilderment across his face. "I risked my life all these years so that one day you might be a better King than those before you." he finishes. Cedric smiled at that. Surely Caspian understood now why it was kept from him. 

"Then I have failed you." Caspian replied. Now that shocked him when Caspian uttered those words. Slowly, Cedric took the others hand in his giving it a reassuring squeeze then with his free hand he rubbed his arm in a soothing manner. 

"Everything I told you...everything I didn't, it was only because I believe in you. You have the chance to become the noblest contradiction in history...The Telmarine who saved Narnia." Caspian gave Cornelius a look like he had agreed with him. 

“You just need a little faith in yourself,” Cedric explained to him. “Narnia will be ruled by a great king I know it. Who else is going to believe in you if you don’t believe in yourself first?” Surprised by how wise he sounded, a smile graced over Cedric’s face either way when Caspian seemed to be feeling better about the idea already. “Great then. Now, how about we get something to eat eh?” 

XXX

"Cakes and kettle drums. That's you next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone?" Trumpkin exclaimed looking at Peter as if he had gone mad. Right after they finished eating the Telmarine army had arrived unexpected. Cedric couldn’t blame the dwarf for being concerned but Lucy and Cedric were the only ones who could call upon Aslan. 

"It's our only chance." Peter piped in. He was surprised to say the least that Peter actually agreed with him. 

“And it’s not like she’ll be going there alone. Susan and I will be joining her, making sure nothing gets too hairy for her.” Cedric chimed in again. Caspian took his hand in his own, giving it a firm squeeze having faith that they would all come back alright. 

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin asked looking to Lucy.

"Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy and Lord Cedric hasn't. And neither have I." Trufflehunter reassured the dwarf. 

"For Aslan." Reepicheep said, drawing his sword.

"Then I am going with you." Trumpkin said.

"No we need you here." Lucy told him, placing her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. 

"We have to hold them off until they get back." Peter said looking at Cedric about to suggest another but Caspian beat him to it. 

"If I may...Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer but as King, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of our people. There is one that I know of that could buy us some time."

“Well?" Peter asked, impatient.

"In the old days the leader of the Telmarine army would purpose a deal to their enemy. The tradition was for the Telmarine King to fight the leader of their enemy in a death match. The last one standing would accept the total surrender of the deceased leaders' army,” Caspian explained to them all. "As king now, Miraz would look like a coward to refuse such an offer to avoid bloodshed." Caspian added then after. 

"I will get working on the challenge document then." Peter said in a stiff tone, trying to ignore Cedric and Caspian’s intertwined hands. He was still hurt of course, angry at first even. But he knew he had been in the wrong of all this as well not just Cedric as Edmund had pointed out to him once back home. 

“I am glad to have met you, I hope you know that.” Cedric turned away from Peter’s retreating form, giving Caspian a small smile. “You and your friends I’m glad to have met all of you. We didn’t have a good start, at first,” he smiled sheepishly making Cedric laugh a little remembering the first time he ‘fought’ with Caspian. What a way to meet with someone. “My professor had always told me I would come across the one I was destined to be with. I never believed in such stories of his at first but now it’s all beginning to come clear.” 

“Okay there’s no need to get all sappy on me now,” Cedric joked, laughing softly as he reached up to give Caspian a kiss on his cheek. “But I feel the same as you do. Now come: We really need to prepare for tomorrow…it’s going to be a long day.” He inhaled slowly when he gave Caspian a small embrace, taking in his scent resting his chin on top of his shoulder. 

Now all he had to do was try and work things out with Peter hopefully. It was over between them as far as they were both concerned…but he hoped that they could still maintain a friendship at the least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of ran out of ideas for this particular chapter ^^; Apologizes for the shortness but it was a chapter I really liked writing out for some reason :3 'Till next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> ~RoseEcho


	8. Setting Plan Into Motion

The next day they were all preparing for the battles that were to come. Cedric was struggling with the ties on his armor in which he received help from Caspian.

Cedric let out a small chuckle. “Thank you. “I’ll be here until next year trying to get those things tied.” He joked. He then proceeded to go over his large chest pulling out his old sword that Father Christmas had given to him since the last time he was here. Oh such joy it was to find out he really did exist! “We will take Narnia back.” He paused to look at Caspian. “I know it.” Cedric was garbed in red and gold armor, the Narnian colors the same type of armor he had worn back at the battle of Beruna. His sword was sheathed into its holder on his left side. Strapped to his back was a crossbow that he had specially made for him by one of the Minotaurs. He found, after the incidents at the castle, that he had come to grown used to it.

“Please stay on your guard at all times.” Caspian told him, placing a hand on the left side of his face. Cedric smiles at the warm gesture, nodding in understanding while holding onto Caspian’s wrist not wanting him to remove his hand yet.

“It’s hard telling with me but I promise I won’t let anything happen to me, Susan nor Lucy.” That was a promise he would definitely keep. He had been dubbed the king and queen of Narnia’s ‘protector’ after all. They were now standing at a very close range at this point. Cedric had wanted to kiss him, let Caspian hold him for a while but he felt another presence in the room.

"Miraz accepted the challenge." Peter told them. He looked as if he had more to say but simply left it at that. The other two quickly pulled themselves away from the other. “You need to get moving, Cedric.” The other male nodded in understanding.

“Peter wait a minute. There’s something I need to-.”

“I’m sorry.”

Peter had beaten him to the punch making Cedric look at him in a quizzical manner. He had apologized first? Now that was a rare occurrence. “You’re apologizing first? That should be me…”

The other male’s face flushed in embarrassment as he cleared his throat trying to keep his composure. “Yes well. I’m the one who’s been…who’s been acting like a big ‘Egotistical Ogre’ as of late. I really have been acting like a prat haven’t I?”

“Just a little bit.” Cedric exclaimed, giving him a smile. “Though to be fair, I haven’t been innocent through all this either.”

Peter chuckled, stepping closer so he could squeeze Cedric’s shoulder in a reassuring hold. “Just don’t do anything stupid. Please?”

“I’ll try not to but you know how I am, Peter.”

A chuckle escaped past the other male’s lips followed by a grin. Before him and Caspian went off to where Susan and Lucy were, he wished Peter good luck with his duel with Miraz. Susan and Lucy were still waiting patiently for them when the two finally came back. By the look on Cedric’s face, Lucy was pleased to see that he was starting to get along better with her brother. Even if they weren’t involved romantically any longer, they still managed to work something out.

Drestier, Caspian’s horse had already been saddled up as was the other one. A chestnut colored stallion which Cedric climbed upon its saddle. "Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands." Caspian told Lucy.

“Or hooves.” She said jokingly.

Cedric gave Caspian a typical soldier’s salute before squeezing his hand again. “Good luck.” The dark haired male told him.

“Thanks.” Lucy almost laughed when Cedric and Susan both said that at the same time. Cedric looked over at Narnia’s Queen who had a flushed look on her face whereas he simply laughed at her reaction.

"Look. Maybe it is time I gave this back." Caspian said, handing the horn up to her. Susan gave a shake of her head holding onto the reigns of Drestier.

"Keep it. You may need to call us again." She replied before giving her steed a firm kicked to the ribs. And with that both horses had taken off into the forests. Cedric was a little clumsy on the stallion he rode, trying to keep himself balanced since it’s been what felt like ages since the last time he worked with a horse before. They were no longer in the stone structure but now racing through the forest.

"They've seen us!" Lucy yelled up ahead of Cedric. Susan gave the horse a firm kick in the sides as did Cedric with his. He looked up at the ridge and sure enough there was quite a large group of Telmarine soldiers. As soon as one of the arrows flew just inches above his head, nearly touching a strand of hair, he slowed down on the stallion and handed the reigns over to Lucy.

“Here take him.”

“What are you doing?” Lucy asked, swinging herself off the horse so she could get on the other one.

“I’m sorry Lu but it looks like we can’t go further with you. Susan and I can handle things from here though don’t worry.” He took out his crossbow watching as Susan jumped down from Drestier.

Both of them exchanged a look with the other, giving a determined nod as they watched the younger Pevensie sibling race off to find Aslan. He wasn’t sure how good the odds were of them taking on six or seven or more Telmarine soldiers, with just the two of them, but for some reason he had a strong feeling things would still end well. The soldiers came out of nowhere. Attacking them left and right. Cedric fired his crossbow a few shots, getting one soldier in the heart, another in the throat and the third in the forehead then proceeded to defend Susan with his sword for the remainder of the battle. He found one soldier attempting to get over to Susan, while another came for him. Having a duel with another soldier, the one coming after him. He did a sort of parry move, pushing his sword into the fallen soldier’s chest but was ultimately knocked over by a mare running passed him. Cedric looked up at the soldier now sneering down at him, still feeling dizzy after hitting his head against a tree attempting to stand up. When his vision finally cleared though, he found Susan standing beside him in a protective manner and none other than Caspian himself grinning down at him from his horse offering his hand out to them both.

“Sure you two don’t need that horn?” Caspian asked in a humorous tone.

“Oh shut up.” Cedric chastised as he helped Susan up wrapping his arms around Caspian’s waist as they took off back to where Peter was.

XXX

Peter and Miraz could be seen in the dueling area talking with one another. As they got closer, he saw Peter was walking towards Edmund. Susan was the first off her steed and he heard as Peter asked about Lucy. Caspian dismounted next followed by Cedric who jumped off carefully from his.

"Thank you Caspian" Peter had told him.

“Well you were busy.”

"You better get up there. Just in case. I don't expect the Tamarinds to keep their word." Peter told Susan in which the girl nodded running back into the How.

“Keep smiling.” Edmund whispered to him, gesturing to the crowd of Narnian’s that had gathered at the site. The other male gave a small smile as real as he could muster up, raising his sword high. They cheered loudly for him. He turned away grimacing, holding onto his shoulder.

“I think it’s dislocated.”

 “Come over here.” Cedric motioned to the chair, having Peter sit down while he removed his shoulder plate. Not wanting to injure his shoulder more than what it already was Cedric placed his hand as careful as possible onto the shoulder blade preparing to pop it back into place.

"What do you thinking happens back home if you die here?" he asked. Just as he said the last part, Cedric purposely gave his shoulder a rather hard, painful sounding squeeze. Edmund had to smirk when Peter let out a cry of pain and even Caspian winced at the scene. Very mindful of Cedric’s massages now. “Cedric again. I know I already apologized before but I still feel like I have to-.”

“Oh save it, Peter. You don’t have to apologize anymore alright? We’ve both been in the wrong as of late it’s not just you.” He muttered the last part however, having never been the type who liked to admit he was wrong and what not. After his shoulder had been finally healed, he stood up helping Peter put his shoulder plate back on and gave him a friendly, soft hug. “Just. Just come back safe alright? You already injured him. It shouldn’t be too bad now for you.”

Peter gave him a nod of determination, feeling braver and bolder than before as he marched off to his next battle with Miraz while Cedric placed himself beside Caspian and Edmund. Miraz managed to disarm Peter who in turn grabbed the older man's shield, twisting underneath it and pinning the arm attached. Peter managed to reel back; going for his sword rolling for it. Stuck on the ground, Peter flips himself up off the ground.

XXX

Miraz goes at Peter and they clash swords for a minute before Peter gets disarmed once again. They continue attacking the other blow for blow. Using the metal on his arm, he blocks Miraz’s attack and somehow manages to grab his sword. Miraz’s downfall is by that of his own blade.

"Now is not the time for chivalry Peter!" Edmund calls. Peter doesn’t pay him any need however, holding the sword out over to Caspian. Once Peter limps on back, Caspian makes his way over to Miraz holding the blade above his head.

"Perhaps I was wrong; maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine King after all." Miraz commented, a weak smirk gracing over his face. But Caspian refuses to kill him. He puts his sword back into its sheathen, sneering down at his uncle telling him he’s not like him. He walks back over to Peter, Edmund and Cedric in which the other male pulls him into an embrace whispering in his ear.

“I’m proud of you.” He all but said. They share a brief kiss together but as they pull away, Cedric’s face turns chalk white when he hears something he didn’t expect to hear.

"Treachery! They shoot him! They murdered our King!" Sopespian yells out for all to hear.


	9. The Finale Part One

The Narnian’s had been accused of treachery when Sopespian had stabbed Miraz in the back with one of the arrows. The small group had moved into formation knowing there was nothing they could do to combat an entire Telmarine army. Cedric and Caspian had both retreated into the tunnels of the How, hearing the galloping of hooves above them. He looked up over at Caspian from his stallion, grinning mischievously at him. They were starting to count down. 

“Looks like it’s time for us to split.” Cedric says. After finally counting to ten, the Narnian’s destroyed the columns above the How causing the ground to sink and the Telmarine soldiers fall right inside trapping them successfully. 

With his blade drawn, he held it up high into the air calling out for all to hear. “For Narnia, for Aslan!” 

The other Narnian’s took part in the battle as he fought side by side with them and Caspian while Peter and the others dealt with the remaining Telmarine’s above ground. Blood splattered on his sword and armor. He hated that smell. That rustic, metallic scent but he kept on fighting. Pushing his way through the best he could. 

Once they had gotten above ground, they heard the sound of the Telmarine horn being blown. Cedric watched in horror as more and more soldiers marched for them. Some of the other Narnian’s marched off to the front of the How where he, Peter and Edmund hadn’t even fought near yet. 

As they got to the How the entrance was collapsed by the enemies' catapults. Each of the royals looked at one another, nodding in sync ready to start fighting yet again. Peter thrust his sword high into the air, letting out a battle cry that inspired multiple Narnian’s back into the battle. 

They had arrived to the rocky shores to find Lucy and Aslan himself standing there at the end of the bridge. Her small dagger raised and looked very determined standing beside the Great Lion. Aslan let out a mighty roar, at the Telmarine’s trying to cross the river. That only stopped them for a brief moment. 

As they continued to cross the river the water level began to sink suddenly and from up river they could see the rush of water that was coming at them. All the men on the bridge and in the water all turned around to head back to shore as fast as they could.

The only one who could be seen was Lord Sospeian. He raced across the bridge as the water slowly began to morph into shape of that of a man. The water spirit seemed to look over at Cedric for a moment, smiling at him as he picked Sospeian up effortlessly as if he weighed nothing but a mere twig. With just one move, the water spirit swallowed everything up in it’s path Washing away the evil. 

XXX

Once the water had finally cleared, the kings, queens and Cedric made their way over to Aslan and Lucy. Peter and Susan looked rather guilty as they had not looked Aslan in the face as the Great Lion watched while they sunk to their knees in his presence. 

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." Aslan said to them. The Pevensie siblings all stood but Caspian stayed down on his one knee, his head bowed. "All of you."

"I d not think I am ready." Caspian replied, not even looking.

"It is for that very reason I know you are." Aslan said. Caspian stood slowly from his spot, unsure as of how to react to such a statement looking over at Peter and his siblings whom were all smiling at him and Cedric as well. 

Reepicheep, the brave mouse was found injured however by his friends but with Lucy’s cordial he regained his health instantly and Aslan even restored his tail that he had lost much to his great liking. 

XXX

Dusk finally arrived and the castle had been cleaned fully after a huge celebration last night. Peter and Edmund were found fast asleep on the floor after having one, too many drinks alongside Trumpkin the dwarf and even Reepicheep was found curled up on Edmund’s chest muttering incoherent things. 

Lucy giggled and pointed at the scene while Cedric fought his hardest not to burst out laughing.

The following evening, Caspian had finally been crowd king as thousands of Telmarine’s and Narnian’s gathered outside in the castle courtyard chanting ‘Long live the king! Long live the king!’ again and again. Cedric could be seen standing beside Caspian along with Peter and his siblings all smiling and waving down at the crowds below them. You could only imagine how thrilled the people were that the rightful heir was to the throne. 

The night at the celebration feast, Cedric sat alongside his friends and comrades. Him and Peter were no longer fighting but actually holding conversations and laughing together. They were all garbed in wonderful outfits that Cedric hadn’t quite seen before. 

“Excuse me,” Caspian looked over at Cedric. “As tradition, the king is to dance with someone of his choosing.” 

“And that would be-?” Cedric asked jokingly, ignoring the playful nudge Lucy gave him. 

“You of course.” He said with a smile, offering his hand to Cedric. “Would you care to dance?” 

“I would thank you.” 

“Watch out for that one, Caspian,” Edmund began making Cedric’s eyes twitch already knowing what he was going to joke about. “He has two left feet! Almost broke Peter’s toes when they had their first dance.” 

“Shut up I do not!” Cedric replied, perhaps in a childish manner by sticking his tongue out making them all laugh or chuckle at his reaction. 

As soon as everything was set, Caspian nodded to the people behind Cedric and music flooded the room. He was surprisingly graceful much to his relief. Caspian was leading him the entire time until he felt comfortable enough to lead in return. 

“I never did get to thank you, did I?” Caspian asked as they continued dancing around the room. 

“For what?” 

“For not losing faith in me even when I lost it in myself…I’m going to miss you terribly when you’re gone.” 

“You have no idea how much I’ll miss you.” Cedric replied softly back, sharing a brief, yet passionate kiss with his beloved. 

When the song had finally ended, Cedric and Caspian pulled their lips apart. His face flushed when he saw Edmund whistle at the scene and even Peter grinned resulting him to laugh out of embarrassment. 

Feeling the need for fresh air Cedric had finally excused himself from the feast for a while and stepped out onto the castle balcony. 

“So this is where you’ve run off to?” 

“I just needed some air. It was getting a little stuffy in there.” Cedric replied, he smiles a bit to himself feeling the other male stand beside him. 

“You look wonderful tonight.” 

“You clean up nice yourself.” 

That’s right. 

How could he have forgotten? This may be the last time he’ll ever see Caspian or Narnia again. For him, Peter and Susan. Now it would be back to the same old, everyday life back in England. And it’s not like he could tell anyone, not even his own mother of his adventures or his other friends….

Caspian sensed something was troubling the young man before him, thinking he knew what it was as he placed his hand on top of his. Aslan had told him that Cedric will have to be away for a while. The thought pained him of not being able to see Cedric…but he wanted to enjoy every moment they shared together. 

“Are you afraid? Of returning home?” Caspian finally brought the subject up. 

“I have mixed feelings,” he took a small breath, looking up at the other. “Part of me is ready yet the other part of me isn’t. I had just gotten to know you. It won’t be the same.” 

“There you two are.” 

Before Caspian was about to reply, Lucy could be seen standing behind them a relieved look on her face. “The people were beginning to grow worried when the king wasn’t around.” She said with a small laugh. 

“Oh thank you Lu.” Cedric exclaimed. Caspian kissed him on the cheek, bowing thankfully to Lucy as he quickly wandered back inside. 

“I hope I didn’t interrupt something.” Lucy said, walking closer to Cedric. 

“Oh no you’re fine. I was just telling him I…wasn’t sure how I felt about leaving for home soon was all.” 

Lucy nodded in understanding. She felt the same way. Since they first arrived in Narnia that one year, it had been like her second home. And they were the only ones they could tell each other about it. “I know how you feel. But, I’m sure we can come back again someday.” She added the last part in a hopeful manner making Cedric chuckle softly. 

Lucy and Edmund would of course. But he wasn’t so sure if he’d be able to…that was something that hurt him more than anything. 


	10. I'll Come Back When You Call Me

**Final**

The Telmarine’s and Narnian’s had all gathered outside the castle early the next morning. Peter and Susan were both called upon by Aslan himself for reasons that were unknown to Edmund when Cedric had asked. They all reached the gathering, situated around a huge tree. By the time everyone had settled down, Caspian spoke.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It has been generations since we left Telmar," one Telmarine lord protested.

"We are not referring to Telmar," Aslan explained, "Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our Kings and Queens."

He looked over with a meaningful expression at the Pevensies.

“It is a good place if you want a new start.” The Great Lion explained, stepping aside as the Telmarine’s looked at each other with wonder and concern.

"I'll go. I will accept the offer."

General Glozelle, the former commander of the Telmarine army stepped forward. So did Miraz’s former wife, swaddling her newborn child securely in her arms. “And so will we.”

Aslan continued watching as they stepped forward.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good."

With that, he turned around and breathed gently on the tree before them all. It created an opening much to everyone’s great surprise. Those who had volunteered moved through the crowd but as soon as they reached the opening they vanished.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?" demanded one bold Telmarine.

Reepicheep shouted over at him determined to prove his bravery but Aslan had stopped him luckily for the Telmarine. The Pevensie’s and Cedric all looked at one another. It was time for them to go home after all.

“We’ll go next.” Peter had said.

"We will?" Edmund sounded taken aback.

"Come on. Our time's up. After all, we're not really needed here anymore."

Peter walked over to Caspian and offered his sword to him. The new King of Narnia smiled.

"I will look after it until your return."

 

"That's just it," Peter sighed, "We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy sounded devastated.

Peter glanced over at Cedric, whose head was lowered with his hands stuffed in his pockets and Edmund and Susan who also looked quite saddened by the news they received. What would it be like to know he could no longer return to this beautiful place? Where they’d been on so many adventures. So many wars fought and won.

“Well you three will come back anyway.”

Cedric lifted his head up instantly, glancing curiously over at Edmund, Lucy then back at Peter. "Have they done something wrong?" Lucy asked Aslan.

"Quite the opposite, dear one," Aslan soothed, "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own." The Great Lion then looked over at Cedric, giving him a kind lion smile. “And you young one, I am not done with you just yet. You still have things to do here as well.”

Cedric was thrilled there was no doubt about that but he was still puzzled as to how Aslan managed to let him come back as well. He then looked over at Peter and Susan who smiled in his direction, nodding over to Caspian who grinned softly at Cedric. “Well. I suppose I’ll see you in two years then?” He asked, glancing up at his beloved.

Caspian smiled coyly down at him, putting his hand on his cheek. “I will be waiting for your return…my love.”

Just as Cedric was about to walk away though, he turned back around. Walked back over to Caspian and kissed him on the lips. A single tear rolled down Cedric’s face when they pulled apart. He had tried his hardest to hold everything in but he let the tears finally flow allowing Caspian to wipe them away speaking sweet words to him. Looking down at his side, Cedric managed to muster up a smile as the tiger whom had aided him in battle nudged his hand. The large animal’s ears were pressed flat against the top of his head, as if he were frowning at Cedric growling softly as the human touched his head softly. “Don’t worry my friend: We’ll see each other again as well…I’ll come back.”

Looking over at Aslan next, smiling gratefully to him while trying to dry his tears he re joined Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy once more. He saw the tiger who stood beside Caspian look at him with saddened eyes, looking as if he was about to get up and walk over when Aslan stopped him from doing so.

They all eventually started moving through the tree hole. Cedric couldn’t help but look back to Caspian, who gave him a wave and before he could even blink they were back home once again.

Dressed in their school uniforms on the train station as they were before they began their second journey.

Now it was back to the same, mundane things. Wiping at his eyes with his sleeve, Cedric managed to take a deep breath and grinned softly at his friends. Sure Peter still held some feelings for him. But, he was trying to be happy for his and Caspian’s newfound relationship.

“You okay?” He finally asked, touching his shoulder gently.

Cedric nodded. “I will be…”

As soon as they got on the train, Edmund realized he left his flashlight back in Narnia resulting them all to laugh at his reaction. While they sat down a girl asked Cedric and Peter how their holidays had gone.

They look at one another, grinning softly before answering her question. “Ours were great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to 'The Call' while writing this ;-; I don't normally get teary eyed when writing endings for my stories but this one...I don't know for some reason I just got a little 'emotional' and the song didn't help much I suppose X'3 The chapters were all completed when I posted this story so I tried to remember to get them on here when I could ^^ 
> 
> I hope those that have read or taken a look have enjoyed what you read! <3 I had so much fun writing this series out it was a great way to relax and enjoy myself. 
> 
> I will see you all until my Dawn Treader finale is up ^-^ 
> 
> Hope you all are keeping well and have a happy Valentines Day as well! 'Till next story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my readers! I present to you the long (very long) sequel to my other story 'Frozen Hearts' ^^ I had wanted to work on this one sooner but, well my computer had crashed and I ended up losing all my files so my inspiration went caput in other words after that .///. And I hadn't been feeling so well at the time as is. But any who: It's up now at least right? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one. I haven't watched Prince Caspian in a long while so I hope as usual the characters are not OOC in my stories ^^; 
> 
> Happy readings 
> 
> ~RoseEcho


End file.
